


Separacja

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Curses, Drabble, Gen, Przeklęty Stiles, otwarte zakończenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Stiles został przeklęty i jest tylko jeden sposób, by go uratować...Tekst na temat 55 (separacja) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Separacja

**Author's Note:**

> Patrzcie! Drabble w kolekcji drabbli, niespotykane! ;)

Klinika Deatona wydawała się jeszcze chłodniejsza niż zwykle, a metal, na którym siedział Stiles aż parzył zimnem. Ledwo słuchał weterynarza, z każdą minutą czuł się coraz gorzej.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Klątwa sprawiła, że Stiles traci siłę, kiedy znajduje się w pobliżu „zapalnika”… Jeśli go od niego nie odseparujemy, może umrzeć.

— Nie wiem, w czym problem. Wystarczy, że znajdziemy, co jest tym „zapalnikiem” i odseparujemy od niego Stilesa… tylko… co nim jest…

— Ty! — Stiles zerwał się na równe, choć dosyć chwiejne nogi. Żałował, że postanowił wyjaśnić Scottowi wszystko osobiście.— Ty jesteś zapalnikiem!

Miał dosyć, chciał wyjść i uciec daleko stąd. Nie zdążył.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
